Labyrinth 2: A New Age
by Vemongirl
Summary: When Sarah has a new born baby named Victoria, Jareth makes his move to make her his new queen. When Victoria reaches the age of sixteen and is about to be wed to Jareth and become the new Goblin Queen, she tries to get out of the deal she made when she was six with the help of some old friends of her mother. Can she escape Jareth or will this time the Goblin King win the battle?
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, sweetie, I'll be back at midnight." Sarah told her child, who smiled happily. Victoria watched as her mother walked out of her house as her Babysitter turned towards her. Victoria was a sweet little six year old, who had a soul for adventure and love for the world of dreams. she had on her beautiful green little dress with little blue butterflies on it as she had on her matching flats. her long brown hair was in two little pigtails as her eyes shined with a bright teal blue.

"So Victoria, what do you desire to do first? You want to play tag, hide-and-go seek, build a puzzle, tea party?" she asked as Victoria laughed her sweet, soft laugh that would make people smile at the mere sound of it.

"I'll be in my room playing around with my toys and stuff like that. Just call me when dinner's ready, and that's all you need to do." Victoria answered as she skipped towards her room.

"Do you want me to play with you, though? I mean wouldn't you be alone all by yourself up in your room." her babysitter asked her as she turned towards her Babysitter.

"Nope. but thanks anyway." Victoria told her as she went back to skipping up the stairs. she ran to her room as she closed her room's door. she went to her bed as she hopped onto it.

"I wish for my friend to come to play with me." she wished as suddenly the wind rushed into her room as a white owl came flying into the room along the wind that blew through her room a well, as she looked to see her friend, Jareth, who was the owl that came into the room.

"Hello sweet Victoria. How are you this evening? You're still looking beautiful as ever, my dear." he asked her as she smiled with joy at the sight of him back, even though he came there yesterday.

"I'm doing great. you want to play with me, Jareth? I know sometimes you can't since you're supper busy with your kingdom and stuff like that." she asked as he sat down on her bed, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"I must ask of you, Victoria. It's nothing bad if that is what you are wondering about what i'm about to ask of you, Victoria." he told her as she turned to face him.

"What's that? What do you need of me?" she asked as he smiled his seducing smile towards her, using all his sweet charms, so he had a higher chance for her to agree with the deal that he was about to make with her.

"I ask of you to become my queen at the age sixteen. There you were be mature and at a perfect age to wed and bed." he pleaded to her as she nodded her head, not knowing what he meant by bed part was all about.

"Sure." Victoria answered as he smirked. they shook their hands in a deal. Jareth then stood up as he reached out towards her with his other hand over his heart.

"May we now go to my kingdom where we can play with one another?" he asked as she then stood up and took his hand.

"Of course!" Victoria said with happiness as then Jareth smiled as he then transported them to his castle, waiting for the day where his lost love's daughter becomes his new love, his new maiden... his new queen.


	2. Chapter 2

ten years later

"Okay Vic, lets hang out tonight." Alice said as they walked home towards Victoria's house. Alice was a freak just like Victoria and was tons of fun to be around. Alice had beautiful, curly hair with lovely milk colored skin, and bright green eyes. she had on brown leather cowboy boots with her favorite ripped jeans, which had so many rips in them, Victoria was shocked she hadn't been told not to wear them at all, and her white tank top that rode up her torso a bit. she was thin as a twig, but she was as strong as an ox.

"I would totally love to but for some odd reason my mother won't let me out of her sight." Victoria told her as Alice whined a bit.

"You're mom is such a drag, why doesn't she let you have fun at all." Alice asked as she shrugged my shoulder.

"I heard her said one time, saying that the King wasn't going to get me." she stated as Alice laughed.

"The King isn't going to get you? what does that even mean? it sounds like instead of you guys being in modern times, you're in the medieval times, and you're threaten to be married to a rude Goblin King or something like that." Alice joked as Victoria and her laughed at each other. Victoria met Alice when she was being bullied by others at the school, Alice stood up to the bullies, who didn't want to mess with her at all. that's why Victoria and Alice were good friends with each other. as they were walking, Victoria spotted her house.

"Well I got to go, have fun Alice." Victoria told Alice, who was waving like crazy.

"See you Vic, and hey don't let the Goblin King get you. oh..." Alice went acting like a ghost as she then laughed and skipped towards her house, which was three blocks away from Victoria's house. Victoria then headed towards her house as she entered. she looked to see her mother on the couch as she was laying, sleeping, mumbling about a Jareth and telling him to not even think about laying his hands of her. Victoria shook her head as she walked towards her room. she opened the door as she walked in. it had all sorts of things in there. Her bed was made of blankets that were like the night sky with owls flying over it with the pillow cases with owls on branches. the curtains had a theme of a maze on it. she had a little book shelve with children's books on it as the top had her more adult books. it also had a little red and orange creature, which had the talent of being able to remove its body parts. a little fox with a eye patch and a cute hat on top of his head, who had a dog that he rode. then there's a dwarf that had a red bag of jewels and refused to admit to being your friend and was sometimes a coward at moment. then there was her favorite book 'Where the Wild Things Are' like her mother. she sat down on her desk as she fixed up her hair. she smiled while she went on working her lipstick when suddenly her mother came into her room.

"Hi Victoria. what are you doing?" she asked as Victoria turned towards her.

"Um... Alice wanted me to go over and to hang out with her. Is that okay?" she asked her mother, who was shaking her head.

"NO, you know I don't like you out after dark." Sarah told her as Victoria stood up with anger in her eyes.

"Come on. How come everyone else can go out and have fun, but I can't? it's no fair." Victoria told her as Sarah laughed.

"That's how this works." Sarah said as she then left Victoria's room. Victoria growled as she looked into the mirror.

"This is no fair! I wish someone could hear me." Victoria wished, not knowing she woke up goblins behind the mirror.

"Listen." a goblin said as the others woke, staring at the girl.

"What can I do?" Victoria asked as they came closer towards the mirror.

"Listen, she's going to say the magic words." a goblin said.

"Say what?" another asked.

"SHUT UP!" the rest shouted as they went back to listen to Victoria's words.

"I wish that I knew what to say." Victoria said.

"I wish for the goblins to come take me away right now! is that so hard, is it?" a goblin asked as they went back to listening.

"I wish... I wish..." Victoria went wondering if she should say the words or not.

"Did she say it?" a goblin asked.

"SHUT UP!" the rest yelled at him as they went to listen. Victoria looked at the mirror, staring the blank clear glass, not see the millions of eyes that were staring, waiting for the wish to come from her pale sweet lips.

"I wish that the goblins to come take me away... right now." she said as then they strike.

*time skip*

Sarah finished cooking dinner for her and Victoria, while she went wondering if telling Victoria all that happened in her past and why she didn't want her daughter to go out was a good idea or not, but after what she saw with Victoria, she might not have a choice, but to tell her in the end, since she feared that Victoria might make the same mistake that she did with Toby, as she placed the food on their plates on the dinning room as she went to wash her hands.

"Victoria, dinner." she called out, but no one answered. she turned around as she walked up the stairs, "Victoria? Please answer." Sarah walked up the stairs towards Victoria's room as she saw that it was empty. she looked around as she growled.

"she went to Alice's." she hissed as she pulled out her cell phone to dial Alice's number. the phone rang a bit as then Alice answered.

"Hello?" Alice's voice entered.

"Hi, this is Sarah, Victoria's mother." Sarah said as Alice said 'oh'.

"Yeah, hey can Vic come over. i'm having a party..." Alice went as Sarah's eyes widened.

"Wait, Victoria isn't with you?" Sarah asked as Alice was a bit silent.

"No, she's not. Vic said that you wouldn't want her to come over unless you tell it's okay." Alice stated as Sarah started to panic.

"Um... Alice do you know where Victoria might be at this moment? Because i'm in her room and she's not here." Sarah asked, praying that there was another place, something then what she thinks that Victoria is at.

"Oh, no. none that I can think of. She doesn't have a lot of friends, since she has a lot of bullies because she and I are considered freaks and monsters that don't deserve anyone at all." Alice answered as Sarah was shocked. Victoria never shared any of this information to her at all.

"Um... well if you see her, tell her to call me or to come home." Sarah told her.

"Okay. i'll be on the look out." Alice said as they both hanged up on each other. Sarah sighed as she looked at the mirror, knowing she was there... at the Goblin Kingdom.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is she alive? she looks dead to me. I don't think she's dead, since no one did anything that would cause her any death upon her at all." a voice called out as Victoria kept her eyes shut in fear of opening them to discover that she was alive and well, something bad will happen.

"Well she better be." a man's voice entered her ears. she blinked her eyes opened as she saw there were goblins all over the place and there was a man in a chair. he had on a pair of black leather knee boots with gray leggings, *I don't know what they're called*, with a black leather vest with a white cotton shirt that was loose on the sleeves and was a bit open to show his chest a little. His neck held a string with a gold arrow head like thing with the ends curved with a symbol in the center of the metal pendant. his hands had black gloves on them. his head had blonde hair that had some of the bangs covering his ears. his eyes had some eyeshadow and eyeliner that went on each side of the eyes. his lips were in a soft frown that looked like it had some white lip gloss. his eyes held Victoria in her seat. one was lighter then the other.

"Who are you? What are you?" Victoria asked as the man hopped off of his seat and walked towards her, slowly like a tiger slowly approaching its prey, his eyes never leaving her even for a second for fear of the slightest movement of his eyes, she'll be gone in a flash and he didn't want that at all. He got her fair and square, and he was going to keep it that way, even though Sarah had fought against him and won back her brother, Toby, he will have this girl of her flesh and blood if it's the last thing he does.

"Hello Victoria. I'm am the Goblin King Jareth. You can simply call me Jareth." he answered while playing with a crystal ball with his hands, "I'm shocked that you don't remember me, since I was your old play mate when you were sweet six." he stated so firmly, gracing her face. she hopped us from where she had been sitting at till she was far from Jareth, who was upset by how she just moved away from him.

"Where am I? What do you want with me?" Victoria asked him as he laughed his calm, sexy, boyish laugh while his eyes shined with a seducing charm within the irises, that luring beauty that no one could resist to fight against.

"This is my kingdom. The Goblin Kingdom of which I rule over as king." he answered as she began to panic. everything that her mother had told her was true. Jareth was real, his minions were real, and the dangers that her mother had face was real. Jareth walked towards her as he pulled her into his arms, his eyes looking straight into her own.

"Now as to what I want from you is very simple, Victoria. Don't you remember that promise you made to me years ago? You were six years old at the time when I asked this promise from you." he asked her, "Where I asked of you to be my queen?" he said as she freaked he was that Jareth. the one she had been friends with till she was eleven when she met Alice. she remembered that promise... and how she was foolish to say yes!

"That was when I was a kid and where I would've said yes to do the dishes for a simple lollipop! I didn't mean it, though! I thought you weren't real! That you were a mere made up man that my little head made up." Victoria screamed out to him as he laughed.

"What's said is said. you can't change the past, no matter how much you want to, it's stuck like glue to paper. We will wed before dawn. If you can follow that goblin over there," Jareth stated, pointing towards a little goblin, "She will be leading you to get into your wedding gown." Jareth said as he let you go and headed towards his throne.

"No!" Victoria shouted as then the goblins gasped and then turned to Jareth, who had turned to face Victoria, who had a you're-joking-right look on his face as he chuckled a bit like this was all a cute joke that Victoria was playing even though he knew she was telling him the truth.

"Did you really just tell me no, Victoria?" he asked as she held firm to her ground. the goblins moved as far away from the two as they possible could, not wanting to get in the cross fire that was on the verge of happening between them.

"yes, I did in fact told you no, because I will not marry you. you can't implore me to marry you." Victoria said as then Jareth got into her face, a deadly glare gleaming in his eyes, that glowed like fire on a candle.

"Watch me, Victoria." he whispered as then darkness entered her sight.

*in Sarah's bedroom*

"I need to get to the Labyrinth. It has been years since I been there, but I can't leave her there. Jareth could be planning to hurt her." Sarah told herself as she finished packing stuff she knew she had to have when she returned to the Goblin Kingdom, including food, water and other things she knew were important after last time she was there, since she might die if she didn't take them. Jareth probably up the states with his traps and goons, she thought, I must be careful, more careful then last time. she went towards the mirror as she looked into it.

"I wish to return to the Labyrinth of the Goblin Kingdom." she whispered as suddenly she vanished into thin air with little white orbs shining around her.

*time skip*

She appeared on the edge of the labyrinth, staring out of the huge wonder where she had faced many dangers, met good friends and defended her greatest enemy of them all. she walked a bit closer as she smiled to herself.

"I'm back Jareth and this time i'm going to make you regret doing this to me again." she shouted out as she then ran towards the gates of the labyrinth, ready to beat Jareth again and this time for good.


	4. Chapter 4

she blinked her eyes opened as she saw that she was in a cold sand covered ground, seeing she was in a hole in the ground. She saw that there was no way in and no way out. she stood up as she tried to see if she could make herself her own exit, but there wasn't any tools or anything, just a little lantern in the middle of the room. she walked a bit when her foot happened to hit something hard. she looked down to see a wooden plank on the floor.

"What's this doing here?" she asked as she lifted it up and put it against the wall. she graced her hand over the wood as suddenly her hand hit something, but to her eye, there was nothing at all. then she wrapped it and turned it to hear what sounded like a ready to be opened. She then pulled it opened to see now an escape from her prison. she ran out as she headed towards a random direction. while she was running a voice entered her ears.

"This is not the way." she turned to see a face carved into the wall, its eyes moving staring her in the face.

"Did you say something?" she asked it.

"Why yes of course, miss." it answered as she nodded her head, "I said 'this is not the way.'" she looked through the path she was taking then glanced up towards it.

"This is the right way. My mom told me about how you and others like you are false alarms, that were meant to keep the people down here away from the castle." Victoria told it as its eyes widened if that was possible.

"How do you or your mother know this?" it asked.

"My mom is named Sarah Williams." she answered as it gasped.

"The Sarah Williams? the one who defeated the Goblin King and now you're here. What are you searching for?" it asked.

"A way out of here would be nice." she told it as it rolled its eyes.

"I know that. I mean what is it that you and Jareth are fighting over?" it made it more clear.

"Nothing." she answered.

"Then why are you in the Labyrinth's underground tunnels *idk what they're call*?" it asked as she looked around the cave like network.

"Jareth must have put me down here as punishment for not wanting to be married to him." she answered as it gasped.

"He wants to marry you? why?"

"Well when I was younger, I said yes to be his queen, but I didn't mean it, I thought he was someone I made up." she stated as it blinked its eyes as if it was meaning he was shaking his head.

"No wonder he asked you to be his queen, after all children will say yes to do anything." it declared as she shook her head.

"Yes, that's what I told him, and he basically told me that he doesn't care, what's said is said." Victoria repeated what the Goblin King told her.

"Those are his famous words. What's said is said. Well you're planning on trying to get out of the labyrinth then?" he asked as she nodded her head, "Well then just keep going the way you are going. don't listen to the other alarms." he answered as she thanked him and walked away, hoping she will get out of the maze and quick.

*Jareth pov*

"You know that wasn't really a smart move Jareth. Throwing that poor girl down there in those dusty caves and tunnels, and you wonder why you're not married yet." Mary, *this is going to be the woman, who had trash all over her back, since I don't know what her name is*, told him while she went through the room, seeing what she can take for herself. Jareth sat on his throne as he wondered why did this woman care about what did or didn't do.

"Mary, please tell me why are you here?" he asked her as she turned towards him.

"How about this thing call the first time? Hmm... with you and Sarah. you loved Sarah, but your pride got in the way. you need to get your pride in check mister." she told him as she petted a black hen that was walking around the room.

"Mary, please leave me be." he asked her as she glared at him.

"Mister let me ask you a question did you win over Sarah's heart by tricks that you pulled on her. Hmm... remember with that almost dropping her into the Bog of Enteral Stench and others of the sort." Mary brought up the past as he sighed. Mary then wobbled her way towards him, her trash ranging out with a loud clamor.

"Mary..." he started as she snapped her fingers.

"Mister if you want Victoria to like you even remotely small, you better start changing that act of yours. starting with your pride. admit that something you mess up, or have regrets." Mary declared while she then started to leave the throne room, "Because no lover of pride ever tells the tale of how they found, because they never did find love." Jareth watched her leave as he groaned. Mary was right, of course she was right, Mary had been living longer then him and she was his Nanny after all, and she still keeps coming in once a week to check on him and she finds out everything so its no use to lie to her. as he was about to go get Victoria out of the tunnels, in came a guard.

"Your sire!" it shouted as it bowed its head towards him, "Your sire, the girl!"

"What about her?" he asked.

"It's her! Sarah! She's on her way through the labyrinth and she's heading this way!" it answered as Jareth's eyes widened at the word 'Sarah'. she's here? How? he asked himself but it didn't matter about how she got here all that matter is to get rid of her.

"Find a way to stop. I still need to wed Victoria, so that she'll never leave!" he ordered as then he went. he walked towards his window, staring out and about his kingdom as he had a frown on his lips.

"So Sarah, you come to make me not wed your daughter, well I'm up for the challenge." he whispered as he turned his back onto the world, smirking for, since of last time, he set better traps for Sarah.


	5. Chapter 5

Victoria went through the tunnels in hope of escaping from wherever she was, since she was getting a bit tired of all that she was dealing with at that moment. as she then turned a hall, she saw a hole in the wall, which looked like the wall was pushed in and was now laying on the ground and in front of her was a ladder. not caring where it led or if it was dangerous, she started to walk her way to the ladder and started climbing it up. When she reached the end, the top of her head touched some cold and metal like. she pushed up the top as suddenly sunlight came upon her face. she climbed out was looked like a jug to see that she was in a green bush hedges. she landed on the ground as she started heading a direction, hoping that she would find a way out of the labyrinth. as she was walking, she bumped into someone.

"Sorry." she said as she looked down to see a little dwarf.

"Pardon me." the man told her as he looked up to Victoria. Victoria then realized who was the dwarf that was standing before her.

"Hoggle?" she asked as he looked up towards her.

"How you know my name?" he asked.

"My mother, Sarah, told me about you. How you were a coward at first, but then you warmed up to the idea of being friends of hers after you gave her a peach that almost caused her to forget her mission of finding Toby." Victoria explained as Hoggle put his head down in shame.

"Yeah, I regret every moment of my life for doing that to her." Hoggle stated as he then looked at Victoria, "Why are you here?" Hoggle asked her as she looked around.

"Well I might have made Jareth mad, and he put me in this underground tunnel, but I got out of it. Now I want out of not only the Labyrinth but also out of this place, because I don't want to marry Jareth, who is probably working on the wedding as we speak." she stated as Hoggle chuckled.

"How irony. Sarah was outside the labyrinth, and wanted to get into the labyrinth. You're inside the labyrinth and you want out." Hoggle pointed out as Victoria nodded.

"Well if I stay here, then I am going to be married for good." Victoria declared as he nodded.

"Well me not liking Jareth, i'll help you get out of here." Hoggle stated as he started to walk away. As Victoria started to follow, she was falling. screams filled the air as she looked up to see Hoggle staring down screaming for her.

Jareth pov

"Good riddance. I can't believe now that dwarf decides to listen to me into taking her back to the labyrinth." Jareth growled as he watched through his crystal, "Remind myself that I need to throw him into the Bog of Enteral Stench later." he hissed out as he made the crystal move on Sarah. he saw her reaching the doors and heading down the path she had taken the first time.

"Don't worry Sarah, I'm not going to forget about you." he whispered, "Sad to say, you're going to have to miss your daughter's wedding." he said as he smirked and then made the crystal disappeared. He stood up as he fixed his coat a bit.

"Speaking of my bride to be, I need to pick her up." he said as he then disappeared into thin air as he went after his bride, who he was going to wed tonight no matter what.

Sarah pov

Sarah headed through the beginning the labyrinth, knowing what to do. as she reached where she was at the spot where she started this whole thing. as she was about to go the way she went, an old friend spoke out.

"Allo, Sarah. It's been long since we met." she turned to see the worm she met from the Labyrinth when she was there the first time.

"Hello. I would like to talk, but I need to get to the center of the labyrinth, sir." she answered as he nodded.

"Where then you want to go that way I told you not to go." he answered as her eyes widened.

"Wait, this way lead to the castle, why didn't you tell me that when I first came here?" she asked as the worm's eyes widened.

"Well you didn't tell me you were heading to the castle." he claimed as he was right about that.

"Sorry for the outburst, but I do have a missing daughter." Sarah told him as he nodded.

"Well congrats. Who's the father?" he asked as Sarah then remembered something... she didn't know who was Victoria's father.


	6. Chapter 6

Victoria was falling, falling endlessly until she landed on the soft yet hard ground. she pushed up as she felt cuts on her arms and felt like she had broken something, but nothing looked broken, but looking at it didn't mean something was broken. she then stood up and then checked herself and made sure that she didn't broke anything. she looked around to see that she was in a creepy wood area, where she didn't like the vibe that it was shooting at her.

"Where am I?" she asked herself as she went forward, heading who knew where she was heading to. when she was only a few minutes in, she heard some music being played.

"What's going on?" she asked as suddenly out jumped this orange and yellow creature with a long nose and ears and creepy eyes that stared at her. it looked like an animal human creature.

"Hey! What you doing out here, pretty lady?" it asked as Victoria took a few steps away from the thing.

"I'm Victoria, and I just fell into this place. I don't know why, but I would like to get out of here, if that's possible." she told it as it laughed.

"What's the rush?" he asked, "Why not have some fun?"

"Well, because if I stay here, I'm more likely to be married then not." she answered.

"Who's the boy you want to dump?" he asked while some others then decided to pop out of no where.

"Jareth." she answered him as then they were screaming.

"You're a brave girl for doing that, just like this girl Sarah." one of them said.

"That's my mother." Victoria claimed as they gasped.

"No way, you're mother was a bit cruel to us. not wanting us to take off her head." another said.

"Well we can't take off our heads. Our bodies weren't made like that." Victoria told them.

"I have an idea, why don't we take off her head?" one of the guy creature said as Victoria started to freak out. she didn't want them to remove any of her body parts since she might not survive from the removal, including the thing they were wanting to happen at that moment. As she was backing away from them, they then started screaming their heads off.

"Run!"

"He's here!" they went on screaming as they vanished from the air. then a handed landed on her shoulder, causing her to jump. she turned to see it was Jareth, who was only a foot away from her.

"There you are. I wondered where you went when you had vanished from the tunnels." he said as he took her hand, "Now we shall get you in your bridal dress and get you ready for our marriage." he told her as she struggled to get away from him.

"I'm not going to marry you." she screamed at him as he then pulled her into his arms as he held her tightly into fearful of letting her go.

"Yes you are. I saved you and you also made that promise when you were six." he stated to her as he smiled, "we will be wed before the sun rises again." he said as he pulled her along with him. she struggled more as he held tighter.

"You know what's funny is you're fighting against me and you don't really have any reason to be doing so." he stated as Victoria stopped struggling from his grip.

"yes I do. I have my friend Alice and mother." she answered as he looked her into the eyes.

"That's all, the rest is like a living hell." he declared as she looked down at the ground, not wanting to look into his eyes for fear of falling into his eyes, for within his eyes held a power of making you be seduced, to be controlled, to be... chained. He turned towards her as he pulled her face up towards his, so then she was looking into his mixed colored eyes.

"My dear, all I ask is to make you free from the hell that you are prisoned to. Let me be your true prince charming." he pleaded with her. Victoria was about to say no, but her lips froze for she was now in Jareth's control.


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah ran through the maze heading straight towards the castle, quick as she could for fear of her daughter might be in trouble if she didn't hurry quickly at all. she ran as suddenly she reached the door of the kingdom. she looked the castle, remembering everything that happened to her when she was there the last time. her almost dying, because of him, since he didn't want her to get back Toby. As she was about to open the door, she heard voices.

"Extra, Extra! read all about it! King is to wed." a goblin came walking down the road as he waved a newspaper. Sarah walked towards the Goblin.

"Excuse me sir, do you know whose the king to wed?" she asked as he turned towards her.

"Well you want that answer you got to get a paper. One jewel per paper." he answered her as she pulled out of her bag a plastic ring. she handed it to him as he nodded then handed her a paper. she then opened it as she read in bold print...

 **King's Wedding at the Stroke of Thirteen**

 **Bonus: Details of how they met Page 12**

Sarah turned towards the page that it said the bonus page was on, because she wanted to know who he was marrying, since she never seen a girl like him anywhere when she was at the castle at all, and she knew he wasn't going to marry a goblin or something like that. She only had to read one simple sentence to know the answer to who he was about to marry tonight.

King _Jareth met his bride to be, Miss Victoria, at the age of six when Jareth asked when she became sixteen to be his queen, which she answered yes. Now they are to be wed..._

"He's marrying my daughter!" Sarah shouted as she dropped the paper and ran inside the kingdom. she ran as fast she could when she bumped into something.

"I'm sorry." she said as she looked down and smiled, "HOGGLE!" she shouted as she bent down and hugged him like never before! He looked up and hugged back with a wide smile on his face.

"Sarah it's good to see you!" Hoggle told her as they finished hugging.

"Hoggle, did you happen to see my daughter, Victoria?" she asked him as he nodded.

"Sure. Actually I am now looking for her. we were just walking when suddenly she was falling under ground. I had teams going through every tunnel she might have been at, but she wasn't there. Now we're looking everywhere in case it lead to another part of the Labyrinth. I heard Jareth put more traps in the Labyrinth but this is silly with how many more traps he put." Hoggle stated as she looked at the castle.

"Then she might be in the castle itself. Come on Hoggle." she said as then Hoggle grabbed her hand.

'Wait we also need back up." Hoggle claimed as he then pulled out a whistle and blew on it. After about a couple of minutes, in came a familiar voice.

"COMING! Ambrosius come on!" she heard as in came Ludo and Sir Didymus coming forth.

"LUDO! DIDYMUS!" she screamed as she ran towards them, hugging them like her life depended on it.

"Sarah back." Ludo said as he hugged her tightly.

"My lady! It's good to see you in the flesh." Didymus said to her as she was petting Ambrosius's head.

"Come on guys, I called you because Victoria might be in the castle." Hoggle stated to them as they nodded.

"Well then let's go teach that so called man they call Jareth a lesson." Didymus shouted, "Charge." off he went towards the kingdom with the others following him, hopping that they weren't too late.

Jareth pov

"Do you Jareth take miss Victoria to be your lawful wife," the preacher said as Jareth stood there in his white clothes *the clothes he wears at the end of the movie* as he waited for his bride to be his.

"I do." he whispered.

"Do you Miss Victoria take King Jareth to be your lawful husband?" the preacher asked her. She stood there in her most beautiful outfit ever. it was a the same dress he gave Sarah when she was in that bubble and she looked so much like her mother in the dress.

"I do." Victoria said her eyes dazzling with the light of the candlelight.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. you may kiss the bride." the preacher stated as Jareth pulled off Victoria's veil as he lowered his lips towards hers, waiting for him to bond her to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Jareth's lips were just a few centimeters away from connecting to Victoria's lips when suddenly the sound of doors slamming open entered their ears. Jareth and Victoria turned to face Sarah and her friends, who were glaring at him. Jareth glared at them as he walked in front of Victoria, guarding her from them, even though he had her under his spell.

"Jareth, you let her go right now!" Sarah ordered as she walked towards Jareth like a mighty soldier ready for battle with her friends behind her. Goblins started to scream and shattered away from the sight of Sarah walking down the aisle for they fear her after all, she did defeat the Goblin King once, who's to say that she and her friends aren't going to be doing it again this time around.

"Hello Sarah, it's rude to ruin a wedding. Didn't you learn that when you were younger?" Jareth asked as Sarah was now a foot away from Jareth, not wanting to risk getting her daughter in danger like she did with Toby.

"Give me the child, Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered..." Sarah started as then Jareth started laughing his head off.

"You don't think that spell is going to be working with me. You weren't the one who wished to be here. She did, so then she is to be the one to say the words to defeat me, Sarah, so you can't win this time." Jareth mocked her as she glared at Jareth.

"We'll still fight for Sarah's Daughter freedom!" Didymus shouted towards him as then he raised his staff to the air. Jareth then threw a crystal ball at him as then caused a little loud booming sound like a bomb being blown up, causing Ambrosius to make Didymus fall off his seat as Ambrosius ran to the nearest exist.

"Ambrosius! Come back here!" Didymus screamed out as he headed after Ambrosius, he started banging on the door until he was able to grab Ambrosius and pull him back to the group. Jareth then turned to face back at Sarah.

"I'm going to bring back my daughter and that's the last thing i'm going to do." Sarah yelled at him as Jareth began laughing again.

"You're no match for me, Sarah. Face it." Jareth claimed and this time he was in fact right. she can't fight not only a king, but a wizard. the only way to defeat him was the spell, but she can't say it, since she didn't wish for the wish that brought her daughter here at the labyrinth, only Victoria can say it and right now she was in a spell herself.

"Well We'll fight you no matter what happens!" Hoggle told him as Jareth tilted his head as he chuckled.

"Now you're the father figure here, Hoggle?" Jareth asked laughing, "I'm surprise since you're not even a father yourself." Jareth shot at him with the insult that hurt him a bit.

"Who is Victoria's father by the way, he should be here to help with saving Victoria, since it's the duty of the father to protect his children." Didymus stated as Sarah was uncomfortable with answering the question, since she didn't know the answer.

"What's the matter Sarah? Don't know the father is?" Jareth asked as she turned to him as she was shocked. Was he Victoria's father? No! It can't be, she never even remember doing it at all, she just up and found out she was pregnant with Victoria.

"No, but how did you know?" Sarah asked as he smirked.

"I might be able to help with answering that question." He told her with confident in his voice that told Sarah that he did in fact had something to do with the knowledge of Victoria's birth.


	9. Chapter 9

"Who is it if you're so confident with the answer? Come and speak if you know so much with who it is and what not." Sarah asked as Jareth smirked while her friends were looking down at her then towards Jareth then back at Sarah again wondering what was about to happen in front of them, since this wasn't something they saw every day, actually it was a first for them.

"This thing called I had something to do with it. I caused you to get pregnant with Victoria that's why I know so much and why i'm so confident with me knowing the answer to the question you are dying to know about." Jareth answered her as they gasped at what he was saying in front of them.

"You rape Sarah?" Ludo asked as Jareth shook his head with a disgust look on his face.

"No." he said as he was about to explain when Didymus went on talking.

"You paid someone else to rape her?" Didymus asked as Jareth growled.

"No!" he said with a darker tone with the word.

"You got something to..." Hoggle started as Jareth banged his foot against the stones under his feet, causing them to jump at the outburst from Jareth.

"NO! I did not do anything like that at all, you morons!" Jareth shouted at them with all his wrath inside his voice, as he glared at them all.

"Then what did you do to cause me to get pregnant?" Sarah asked as Jareth turned to her.

"I ordered a fairy to get you pregnant with her magic and make the child a girl. That way I could take her away when she was the age of sixteen, so then she experience the life that you deny to have." Jareth stated as Sarah glared at him.

"You're sicker then you look." Sarah claimed as he glared at her more while he moved closer towards her, causing her to back away from him in fear of what might happen if she wasn't careful.

"Maybe I am since I tried to make you happy and you turned me away, then I go and try to make your daughter happy and here you are trying to ruin it, which I bet the reason is because you didn't want her to have the life you choose to not have, because of regret." Jareth declared as Sarah started to breathing harshly.

"I am not in regret." Sarah claimed.

"Then why are you here?" he asked.

"To save my daughter?" she answered.

"From what? I see no danger that is here!" He told her.

"YOU! You're the danger that I need to protect her from!" Sarah explained as Jareth laughed.

"Prove me that I am a..." he went when suddenly he was now gasping. he peered down as he saw that Sarah had just placed a knife into his torso. he walked back a few steps as he fell onto his knees. Everyone gasped as Sarah's eyes were being filled with tears at what she had done. Jareth looked up to her as he said his last words.

"Who's the real danger to her now?" he asked as then he fell down onto the ground and bled to death.


	10. Chapter 10

Victoria blinked her eyes a bit as she rubbed her head from a headache that was now beginning to form inside it, while she was trying to remember what was happening at the moment, all she remember was Jareth and her were out in this forest with where he had saved her from those things that wanted to remove her head for fun. As she was shaking her head trying understand what was happening to her, a voice came crawling into her ears.

"Victoria!" she turned to see that her mother was there, heading towards her. Sarah and Victoria graced each other in the other's arms, tears in the other's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Victoria if I seemed to be an overprotective mother." Sarah told Victoria as Victoria sobbed.

"I'm sorry that I didn't try to understand why you did what you were doing. If I had believe you when you told me those stories about Jareth and all that, then I wouldn't have made that wish." Victoria cried as Sarah and them separated from the other's arms.

"So this is the fair maiden, Victoria Daughter of my friend, Sarah, it is a pleasure to meet you my lady." Victoria looked down to see a cute fox that dressed the same like a noble man. He then bowed his head down to her, "I'm Sir Didymus at your service, My lady." Victoria bowed her head to him.

"Victoria, Ludo's friend." she looked to see what looked like a long ear big foot with horns on his head and a cute smile on his lips and a long tail.

"This is Ludo he's a friend." Sarah said as then Victoria hugged him as tightly as she can as well as Ludo hugged her. as they parted, Victoria saw an old friend that she made before this mess.

"Hoggle! you're here." Victoria said as she hugged him. he hugged her back as they then parted.

"Well we should be leaving now." Sarah stated as she pulled away her hair that got into her face.

"Do we have to?" Victoria asked as she didn't want to leave Hoggle, Ludo or Didymus at all, even though she had only met them, she didn't want to leave, since they were all fun and kind. Sarah nodded her head towards Victoria, knowing that they did in fact have to leave, since they did have a life back home. Victoria turned to them as she waved at them a they waved back. Sarah took her hand into hers as she wished.

"I wish me and my daughter to go home." Sarah said as they then disappeared from the goblin kingdom.

*time skip*

"There, there, Victoria. It's all over. You now have nothing to fear at all." Sarah said as she tucked Victoria into bed as she watched her slowly drift to sleep. Sarah then stood up and walked out of the room as she was glad that the story was over. she went to her bedroom as she headed to her bed. Before she went to her bed a voice entered her ears.

"Hello Sarah." Sarah stiffened as she slowly turned around to be face with the man, who was the owner of the voice. Before Sarah could fight back, a blade entered her heart. she slowly wobbled back as she fell back on the bed. she looked up as Jareth smirked down at the dying Sarah.

"I told you Sarah, you have no power over me." he whispered, "Now she's mine." he said as then Sarah slowly shut her eyes closed... forever.

The end.


End file.
